


A Little Warmth at Night

by welcometofandomvale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, Highschool AU, M/M, Punk Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometofandomvale/pseuds/welcometofandomvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's parents are away and he needs to stay with someone, but Dean only has one bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warmth at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first prompt in this post: http://cumberlockedhobbitfangirl.tumblr.com/post/125132661621/hairlikehisblush-bed-sharing-aus-bc-who-doesnt

Dean had only seen him once or twice. The first time those blue eyes caught him by surprise. A moment later, they were assigned to the opposite side of class before Dean could even ask for his name. He had settled down, hardly listening to the lecture and stealing not-so-subtle glances over at the boy on the other side of the classroom. 

It was the second week of school before he was able to have any chance to talk to the boy. He been trying to build up the courage, but whenever he did, the boy would have already walked quickly away. That’s why Dean was startled when he saw the same blue-eyed boy approaching him after AP Biology.

"Hello." the boy smirked mischievously.

Dean looked him up and down, taking in the sight of a black trench coat, buckled boots, and a pierced lip. Clearly a kid rebelling against his parents.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, trying to avoid looking into those eyes for too long.

"Well yes. I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Dean blurted, and then realized he had said that very loudly. He looked around nervously, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he saw several other students staring at them. Great, he was finally able to talk to this guy and now he had drawn unnecessary attention to their conversation.

The boy's laugh pulled him back out of his thoughts. "You're rather forward. And no, actually I was going to ask if I could stay at your house this weekend. My parents are away and don't want me at home without any adults." He rolled his eyes, exasperated that his parents didn't trust him even in his senior year.

"Oh. Yeah I guess. It'll just be me and my little brother at the house 'cause my dad's away as well. Your parents won't mind if you stay without 'adult supervision' will they?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them."

Dean paused. "Why me anyway? You don't even know my name."

He shrugged. "You seemed nice. Plus I think everyone in this class tries to avoid me. I'm Castiel by the way."

"I'm Dean. So I guess I'll see you after class tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I am open to suggestions and comments. I will try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
